Finding Love, Hope, and Happiness Within My Heart
by princess4light
Summary: When a certain human goes to the Volturi, Alec finds a mate. Bella is Alec's mate. Read and watch as Bella becomes the heart and soul of Volturi. She finds out that she is more than just a clumsy, pathetic human! Instead, she finds her true destiny.
1. Finding My Mate

**Author's Note: All of the characters and the setting in this story belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended in anyway. Thank you for reading my other story. Mature audiences only. **

**Summary: This is an alternate version of what happened in the throne room where Bella meets the Volturi coven. Bella will find a new love. This story would be Alec/Bella pairing. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding a Mate

**Alec's POV**

I stood in the throne room waiting for my sister to come in with foolish boy, his sister, and his girlfriend. I could not believe that foolish boy asked for death from my masters because his girlfriend was now dead. I mean if he was her mate, then that foolish boy would not leave her or even broke her heart! I looked at my masters. My masters were eagerly waiting for the arrival of the arrogant boy, his sister, and so called human girlfriend, especially Master Caius who did not like humans whatsoever.

I shook my head to clear my mind of these unimportant, useless thoughts. I spoke softly to myself, "I am a member of the elite Volturi guard, and I cannot keep these unguarded thoughts within my own mind."

Due to vampire hearing, I began to hear footsteps of my sister, Felix, Demetri, and our dear wonderful guests. I also heard a beautiful sound of a human heartbeat that was like music to my ears. I listened to the wonderful heartbeat so intensely that my dead heart skipped a beat. As the footsteps approached closer and closer to the throne room, I felt like I could not wait to see the beautiful human being that made such a wonderful, musical heartbeat. I became instantly enamored at the musical sounds coming from the precious human heart-that I had not seen my sister, the other guards, and so called guests coming into the throne room until Master Aro had spoken.

Master Aro spoke with authority in his voice, "Oh look, the human is alive! See Edward, aren't you glad that we did not grant your request for your death?"

Edward Cullen replied, "I am not sorry for what I have done by wishing for death upon me. Believing it was true, I thought my mate was dead. Since no harm was done, can my girlfriend, my sister, and myself leave now? I would like to get this stupid meeting over with, so I go to home with my girlfriend. I love her that is why I left her."

All of the Volturi guards, including myself, hissed repulsively at his audacity to disrespect the kings. We smiled amusedly at how the foolish boy was digging himself further into a hole that my masters certainly would not allow him to get out from a certain rabbit hole.

Master Caius was not at all pleased at that foolish boy's statement. I could feel his anger and animosity from miles away as his anger radiated throughout the throne room. He snarled out, "Foolish boy, how dare you make a mockery of our laws! You have exposed yourself to a human or failed to change a human into a vampire as the laws have stated. How dare do you come in here with your disrespectfulness? You ought to be killed and punished! Your so called human girlfriend needs to be killed!"

Upon hearing that statement from Master Caius's words, I began to become filled with unbridled worries within my thoughts and my dead heart. My dead heart swelled from worries about the safety of the innocent human, so I was curious why I was experiencing intense feelings at overall well-being of a soon-to-be-dead human.

I simply smiled at how Master Aro agreed with Master Caius's statement. Master Aro stated, "My brother is right, young Cullen. You and your entire coven have broken several laws, so two of you deserve to be punished for your actions. All of you deserve to have the punishment of death, unless you promise to me that you will serve me in the Volturi guard."

I listened to how two unwanted guests refused my master's offer to serve in the Volturi guard. I thought that it was a big mistake because Master Aro would not give a second chance. I watched as Master Aro slowly approached the human girl with such immense curiosity that I growled inwardly, thinking he would want another guard member.

As he stepped closer to the frightened human, he said, "Ah, young Isabella, nice to meet you. You are so beautiful. Your beauty is exquisite that I had never seen such a beautiful woman like you before ever since I became immortal. Since your boyfriend and your best friend refused to join the guard, perhaps I could convince you to join the guard."

Upon hearing Master Aro's request, Master Caius growled out loudly and jumped onto his feet suddenly-that the ground trembled, so I could feel it being a few feet away from him. He growled out, "Aro, they do not deserve a second chance because we are Volturi, and the Volturi does not give second chances! That arrogant boy and his entire coven deserves death since they have exposed themselves to a human! How dare you offer them places amongst our guards!"

Inwardly, I chuckled at how Master Aro quickly shook his head at Master Caius's outburst. Without even turning his head, Master Aro simply replied, "Why give the foolish boy, his sister, and an innocent human death? Instead, we can give them new destinies; that is, they are to serve the Volturi. I was curious at human's ability to block young Cullen's mind."

"No, she would not be your newest pet, Aro! She is to remain human like I always want her to be. She is my girlfriend, and she is mine," snarled Edward Cullen. He moved in front of her, thus protecting her from Master Aro's view. I shook my head at the audacity of reckless boy testing my master's patience and generosity. I thought that clearly his maker did not teach him all Volturi laws since his arrogance was through roof as if he owned the Volturi.

Without missing a beat, Master Aro simply smiled at the arrogant boy's statement. His red eyes glared at him amusedly as he signaled to my sister to use her gift on the arrogant boy. I watched with tremendous glee as my sister used her power on Edward Cullen. "That's enough Jane. Insolent boy, you have no control in here. I am the one in charge around here. You will never tell me what to do ever again! Do I make myself clear? " snarled Master Aro. Master Aro then signaled Felix to hold the arrogant boy down; while, he continued to address the human.

"Young Bella, can I take look into your thoughts if I may?" Master Aro politely asked. I saw the shy, quiet human hesitated. Slowly, she moved her hand into the Master Aro's waiting hand. As Master Aro quietly waited for an onslaught of her thoughts, he saw nothing. I watched as his eyebrows went up to his hairline as he exclaimed, "Quite remarkable! I saw nothing! She must be a powerful mental shield then. Hmm, my dear Jane, can you try to use your gift on her?"

As I soon heard his statement, I growled loudly as I blurred across the room to crouch down protectively in front of the human girl. I shouted, "No, you will not harm her Jane! I would not allow you!" My sister abruptly stopped and looked at me in confusion. I growled at her once more as she growled back. All three of my masters turned towards me confusedly as if I were out of my mind for protecting a human.

"Enough!" shouted Master Aro. Master Aro sternly looked at me demanding an explanation. Master Aro demanded of me, "what is the meaning of this Alec? You better have a good reason for protecting a human and for defying my orders."

I bowed my head in respect, refusing to look at my furious master. I averted eyes from everyone and looked the ground. I meekly replied, "I apologized for my actions Master Aro. I did not know what came over me, but all I remembered was an extreme, intense, overwhelming desire to protect this human from my sister. I felt an extreme, emotional attachment to this human behind me Master."

Master Aro was speechless at my surprising explanation of my actions because I had never done anything like this before to defy him. Master Aro surprisingly answered, "I am shocked at this sort of behavior you had demonstrated today in the throne room. Hmm, perhaps, this human is your mate. If she is indeed your mate, I need Master Marcus to confirm the mating bond between you and the human."

I nodded solemnly at Master Aro's statement, hoping that Master Marcus would confirm the mating bond between the human and me. As I looked on nervously the interaction between Master Aro and Master Marcus, I stood quietly looking at the ground. Soon enough, the interaction between Master Aro and Master Marcus ended so quickly.

I slowly raised my head from the ground and turned my gaze toward my masters. Surprisingly, it was Master Marcus that addressed the big elephant in the room. Master Marcus announced, "It is true. I see mating bond between Alec and Bella Swan. They are true soulmates. Young Cullen, you are not Bella Swan's mate. She is your singer. If she was your mate, you would not have been able to leave her."

Then, the pompous boy intruded upon Master Marcus's explanation. "That is not possible! She is MINE, MINE, and MINE! You cannot have her Alec!" shouted Edward Cullen at me.

As if it were a scene in a drama movie, I saw how Edward Cullen quickly rushed out of Felix's hold on him and ran over to grab the human by arm. He harshly with him to run out of the throne room doors. However, his misguided plan was stopped by lower guards who crouched down in defensive positions.

* * *

**Author's Note: Originally, I decided to make this story a one-shot story, but I loved this story so much. Yes, this story will a lot longer than my first story. I appreciate all of you reading my story and giving me reviews. Whether the reviews are negative or positive; I am thankful for you reading my story. I am sorry for a long first chapter, but I had so much fun writing the first chapter. You will find out in the next chapter from Bella's point of view about finding out that Alec is her mate. **

**Until next time by beautiful readers! **

**Princess4light**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I own nothing except for the plot and my own characters. Thank you for reading my story and giving me reviews. I use Microsoft translator for the Italian words. Please tell me if they are not correct. Thank you. Please tell me if my grammar is correct. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting My True Soulmate

**Bella's POV **

I walked into the throne room behind my boyfriend and best friend with increased trepidation. After watching the interaction between Edward and one of the kings, I was floored to hear that Edward loved me, and I felt extreme emotional feelings of love washing over me. After Edward refused one king's request of joining the guard, I felt an overwhelming, intense gaze that frightened me so much that I unconsciously shivered in response.

Soon standing in front of me, a man with dark, raven-like hair stared at me curiously and held out his hand gently toward me. The man purred out, "Ah, you are such a beautiful woman Isabella. Your beauty is so exquisite that you are a shining star amongst all humans. Perhaps, I could convince you to join my guard."

After hearing that statement, Edward growled, snarled, crouched, and pushed me behind him all the same time, thus protectively blocking me the curious king's view. I was thrilled at the thought of Edward protecting me. I hid behind Edward, thus being scared of all commotion around me. Another white-haired king's gaze turned towards me with extreme dislike for me. His booming voice soon frightened me when he said that I deserved to be killed.

While I was standing behind him, Edward yelled out, "She will not be your newest pet Aro! She is to remain human just I like have always wanted for her."

After hearing Edward's outburst, the curious king signaled to one of his guards to punish Edward for his outburst. Soon enough, Edward was down on the ground, screaming in tremendous pain. When I heard his screams, I shouted, "Stop please! Please do not hurt him! I love him! I am willing to do anything for you!"

After I pleaded with the curious king, the curious king signaled for the guard to stop torturing my boyfriend, and he also signaled another guard to hold him in a headlock. The curious king returned his gaze toward me and said, "Isabella, may I look into your thoughts if I may? I promise I will not hurt you. Dear child, my name is Aro."

I slowly hesitated a bit to give him my hand because I was scared at his extreme curiosity towards me. After Aro looked into my thoughts, he exclaimed, "Quite remarkable! I saw nothing! She must be a powerful mental shield then. Hmm, my dear Jane, can you try your power on her?"

As soon he stated his request, a blonde boy growled loudly almost scaring me to death. Out of the blue, the blonde boy flashed over to me and protected me from the petite, blond girl who was glaring at me with frightening intensity.

For the next few minutes, the interaction between the blonde boy who protecting me from the three kings and their guards had confused me. My thoughts were going thousands of miles per minute, questioning everything that had gone on in the past few minutes. Why was he protecting me? Being stuck in my thoughts, I did not notice my boyfriend yelled out that I was his girlfriend. I also did not notice when he ran toward me as he crushed my arms forcefully that I cringed in pain. Edward pulled me toward the throne room doors, but our escape was halted by guards who were blocking the doors. Edward tried to move around them, but he ended up tripping onto the ground when one of the guards stuck the leg out to stop him.

In a blink of an eye, a blonde boy blurred across the room, and he was now holding me in his arms. As he was hugging me, he was checking me for any bruises on my arms. Edward growled at the blonde boy who holding me. Edward snarled, "Stop touching her, you monster! She is my girlfriend. She belongs to me!"

Edward got up from the ground to attack that boy that was holding me. Before he got to him, Edward collapsed in pain as if his body was on fire. I turned sideways to see a blonde girl glaring at him and smiling as Edward cried out in tremendous pain.

As Edward was continuing to scream out in pain, I continued to plead on his behalf to stop his painful punishment. Sobbing out loud, I begged for the Volturi to stop torturing my boyfriend because I hated to see him in pain. I begged, "Please stop hurt hurting him. He did not mean to do anything wrong! I love him!" After pleading on my boyfriend's behalf, Edward's punishment stopped; however, he was held in a headlock by one of the Volturi guards.

The boy who holding me chuckled and laughed at my comment. I glared at him and shouted, "What is your problem? Why are you laughing at me? You are not my boyfriend! Why are you hugging me…?"

The boy interrupted me, "I am sorry mia bella. I did not mean to laugh at you. My name is Alec. I am protecting and hugging you because I am your true soulmate."

I opened my mouth and closed it again as I questioningly looked at him with a "you-have-got-to-be-kidding look." I cried out, "No! No! That is impossible! I love Edward, and he loves me! You cannot be my mate! I belong to him because he is my boyfriend!"

Alec quietly shushed me and whispered into my ear, "Calm down _il mio bellissimo angelo _and take a deep breath. It is true that I am your mate. My master confirmed the mating bond between you and me."

Slowly, I fell onto the floor and shook at my head at the thought of having another man loving me. My body shook as painful sobs hit me and reared their ugly heads. Meanwhile, the blonde boy named Alec was holding me and whispering soothing words in my ears. The explanation Alec just had told shocked me, so I stared at him slack-jawed with my mouth wide open. Unable to get up from the ground, I continued to sob in the boy's arms.

As I continued to stare at him slack-jawed, Alec laughed out, "if you keep on me staring at me like that, soon you will catch butterflies in your beautiful mouth."

As I was laying comfortably in the boy's arms, the curious king came up to me. He whispered, "my dear child, everything will be alright. Alec will protect you, and he will love you toward the ends of the earth and for all eternity. My dear child, my brother confirmed that you and Alec are true soulmates." I nodded my head ever so slowly as the first king motioned to another king to take over the explanation.

Then, a new king entered into my line of vision. He cautiously walked over to me and hugged me. He gently explained, "My dear child, my name is Marcus. My brother is right because I have the gift of seeing bonds. You and Alec are true soulmates because I see a golden bond between you two; this is a true mating bond. My dear child, you see Edward was not your mate. If he was your mate, he would not have been able to leave you in a forest to suffer a broken-heart. When a vampire meets his or her mate, the separation from his or her mate becomes too painful, the vampire will not be able to function without his or her mate. To a vampire, our mate becomes our everything, our heart, and soul."

I listened intensely to Master Marcus's explanation as I shook my head on what he said about Edward. I cried out louder than ever before with tears slowly falling down my cheeks. My heart clenched at the thought of Edward leaving me in the forest to die and to defend myself when there was a psychotic vampire on loose looking for me. I questioned King Marcus, "You mean a vampire cannot leave his or his mate without being in a tremendous pain. Why did Edward leave me all alone to die and to cry?"

Master Marcus looked down upon me with his sympathy in his dark, crimson eyes. He answered, "That is exactly my point, my dear child. He could not have been able to leave you if you were his mate. You were his singer, and your blood called out to him because he was attracted to the scent of your blood, not for your well-being."

I turned around abruptly and glared harshly at Edward's face. I felt my anger blowing out of my eyes as I looked upon Edward's beautiful face with contempt. As a mixture of tears and anger burst forth, I shouted, "you are a bastard! You broke my heart, my body, and soul. I felt my heart was on fire if I was burning in the deepest part of a volcano with intensely hot lava and magma crawling all over me. You do not know what I have been through, experiencing such extreme pain and sadness. You have no right to claim me anymore."

Edward stared at me with a look of shock upon his normally beautiful face. He looked down upon his feet as he felt anger swelled inside his heart from the explanation he had heard from King Marcus. Then, he clenched his fists refusing to believe that I was not his mate. He pleaded with me, "No Bella, do not listen to them! I am your mate, my love! I have always loved you since I have met you in Biology class. I did not want to leave you because I felt that was the only choice I had to protect you from the dangers of being with a vampire like me. I left you because I wanted to protect you from me and my kind."

I shook at my head at his explanation and walked over to him angrily. Snarling out loud, I jabbed my finger into his chest. I roared, "When I was in a relationship with you, you clearly manipulated, mentally abused, psychologically controlled, and emotionally isolated me from my friends and my family. I am no longer your puppet to control or even to abuse, and you will no longer control me. You lost all right to claim me as your girlfriend when you left me in the forest, and you are a mistake or even a sin that I would like to forget forever. I am done with you Edward Cullen."

After I finished from my outburst, I heard clapping all around me. I saw the all Volturi guards and even kings wearing smiles on their faces. They were looking at me with pride on how I stood up against the arrogant Edward Cullen. I blushed bright red at the attention that I was receiving, so I stared at the ground in embarrassment.

Surprisingly, another king came in front of me that I had never met before. As my gaze turned towards him, I realized that it was the same king who said that I deserved to be killed. I immediately shrank back and cowered in fear as I covered my face with my hands. Instead of being put out at my impoliteness, he simply hugged me as he kissed me for the forehead. Being surprised at his gentleness, I blushed profusely at how gentle he was toward me.

My mate, Alec, smiled at me and whispered to me, "That is the third King; he is called Caius. I am quite astonished at his gentleness toward you. He normally does not like to interact with humans whatsoever." Upon hearing that comment, Caius swiftly turned his head around and simply raised his eyebrows at Alec for his disrespectful comment about him.

King Caius turned back to me and gave me his full attention. He stated, "I apologized for my outburst, my dear child. I did not mean to scare you. I was only angry at the foolish boy's attitude toward you and to my coven. You are truly an amazing, beautiful creature. You are welcome to join Volturi since you are Alec's mate."

I immediately bowed my head and went to my knees. I quietly answered, "I appreciate your apology, your highness. I appreciate your generosity and kindness towards me." Everyone gasped at my respectfulness toward the third king. Then, King Aro clapped his hands at my respectfulness and beamed with pride.

He exclaimed with intense gleeful expression on his face, "Isabella will not be going anywhere with you, Edward and Alice Cullen. She belongs here with us in the Volturi Coven. You are free to leave; however, the Volturi will be keeping close tabs on you and your coven to prevent any further indiscretions."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice gazed upon me with utter sadness as she was required to leave the Volterra without me. Because Alec was blocking my view of Edward, I failed to see Edward's glance towards me as fury was etched on his perfect, handsome face. I did not even turn my head when I heard the throne room doors closed behind me.

As I was standing with Alec in his arms, I loudly yawned and nearly collapsed into Alec's arms. I was extremely grateful that he was holding me because I would have fallen onto the floor and hurt myself. I yawned once again, so every vampire chuckled at how tired a human can be without any sleep.

King Aro was talking again and announced, "Alec, why don't you take Isabella back to your room since she is clearly tired from today's events? You will be excused from guard's duties. Everyone is dismissed." Alec nodded at the master's request and carried me back toward his room.

As soon as I was put on the bed, I fell asleep into a deep slumber with my mate's arms cushioned around me. I heard him whispering sweet dreams into my ears.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review. I hope you like this chapter. I wanted Bella to develop a strong backbone, so I wanted her to feel more confident in herself. The next chapter would be from Edward's point of view on the events in the throne room. **

**English translation: **_il mio bellissimo Angelo=my __beautiful angel_


End file.
